My children
by SachikoEvilness
Summary: A certain green haired girl named Gumi Kamui always wanted a singing android ever since it first came out.But,on her 16th birthday,she gotten useless stuff and will do anything to get a singing android.Well,doing "something" ended up her having two of them instead.What will happen after steal two singing android? Will she be killed? Tortured?
1. Chapter 1

A female with green short hair laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She didn't know what after getting so many gifts. All of them weren't the one she always wanted. A singing android. It was really popular new thing that came out this month. She wanted it more than anything. But, she doesn't have the money for it. The green haired female rolled over and sighed. " crummy birthday." She stated as she let out sigh."I need to remind Gakupo to get me something better than a stupid sweater" There was suddenly a knock on the door and the female rolled out of the bed and opened the door."Gumi!" A tall purple haired male chirped. "Gakupo." Gumi bluntly replied."I'm sorry that I didn't get that little toy for you for your birthday." He said."Buuuuttt! Buuuuttt! I got you something better!" "A sweater?" "Yup!" Gumi let out sigh before she spoke."Gakupo. If you won't buy the one thing that I ever asked in my whole entire life. Then, I'll just get a job." Gumi left the room and went downstairs to put on her jacket and leave.

Gumi walked through the dark streets. Suddenly as she was walking, She saw a man and woman struggling to drag something. Gumi walked closer to get a better view at what they were dragging. The woman was dragging a girl with blonde short hair and weird looking sailor outfit while the man was dragging a boy with blonde hair as well that was tied into a ponytail and another weird looking outfit that was school boy looking. There stood Gumi not knowing what to do. If she helped them it'd be pretty heroic yeah, but. She'll get in trouble. If she didn't help, something bad will happen to those kids. She can't stand around with all this shit happening. "H-Hey, w-what are you doing to them?" Gumi spoke up. The man and woman continued dragging the girl and boy. _"It seems they didn't hear me…"_After went to the front of the trunk, Gumi sneaked inside the back. _"What am I seriously doing?" _ She thought in her head. She suddenly heard footsteps. Gumi hid inside the first box she glanced. As she sat inside the a cavernous box,she heard a big noise meaning the door was closed. Gumi slowly came out of the box seeing nothing but darkness. She searched through her pockets and found a box of matches. She light a match, giving the place some light. She walked over to the two figures. "Wait.." She crouched and squinted her eyes. She widened her eyes knowing who they were_,"Th-They're, singing androids!"_ She stare at them as she kept her eyes widened_." W-What do I do? Do I take them? This is my chance to get my very own singing android!"_ She narrowed her eyes a little_,"But, stealing is wrong." "Buuuuttt….I get to keep them. Besides, they were probably going to do something bad to them anyway."_ She sat down as she waited for them wake up. After a few moments, Gumi felt like nothing will happen just by waiting. "Maybe they have an on switch" Gumi searched through the girl and found a blue light glowing the seemed like the on button. She pressed the button. The girls eyes suddenly fluttered opened. "uuuhhh, my head hurts…." She groaned as she had her hand on her head. She glanced at Gumi before she spoken,"Hello,there. Where the hell am I? and where's my brother?" She asked with her as she pouted slightly."Um…are you talking about the guy next to you?" The girl glanced over to see the boy next to her."Oh.…There you are,Len." The girl turned and pressed the on button that was on his belly button as well. The boys eyes laid in his positon as he scanned the place.

"Where…am I?


	2. Chapter 2

"Gakupo?" Gumi called out as she scanned the room. There was a dead silence replying that no one was here.

"It's okay now." She reassures the twin that stepped inside the house. Gumi quickly checks her messages to see if Gakupo had texted her anything after the whole running away from home for 10 minutes thing.

Finally after search through the messages that was previously from Gakupo, She found a new message. The message had said:

"_Hey, Gumi! I'm on a date with Luka. I might be late tonight. You better be home safe!"_

_-Gakupo_

Gumi sneered at the words 'Luka' and 'Date.' Luka was an average height beautiful woman who had long pink hair that reached down to her waist. She was consider really beautiful everywhere she goes. From work, to the super market, anywhere!

Gumi didn't really had much of a relationship with Luka seeing her as a rival that will take Gakupo away from her. But, Gumi didn't feel like taking action on her at all.

As Gumi was in her train of thoughts, Rin interrupted her when she let out a 'ahem' and spoke up.

"Hey! What now?" Gumi sighed as she turned off her phone and turned to the blonde haired female.

"We should go up to my room." The green haired female replied.

Gumi went up to her room with the twins following her. She introduced them to her room and that they will be sleep on the floor.

"What? I don't want to sleep on the Goddamn floor!" Rin whined. Gumi was annoyed at how irritating this girl can be.

"Look. My bed only has room for one person. It's best if you guys sleep on the floo-"

**[/\]**

Gumi sighed in irritation as she saw that the loud blonde haired female had won the argument. Gumi laid on the bed with the twins beside her.

"_Why can't they be a bit more thankful for what I did for them?"_ Gumi asked herself as she puffed her cheeks a little.

**[/\]**

"_Where am I?" The blonde haired male asked as he groaned and rubbed his head._

"_We're inside the back of a truck." Gumi replied. Gumi told the twins everything that she witnessed. Seeing that they were dragged by a woman and a man._

"_So, what now?" Rin asked. Gumi scanned the truck once more but carefully this time to see if there was anything that can get her an idea._

_She saw a shovel and widened her eyes meaning she had some kind of idea. She walked over to the shovel and grabbed it. She, then stood behind the door._

"_What are you doing?" Len asked. "I don't know but it might be dangerous." She replied. "Come stand beside me." The twins exchanged looks and nodded. They stood beside her. _

_Finally, the truck stopped. Gumi gripped on the shovel tighter. _

_When the truck doors, Gumi closed her eyes and took a quick swing at the person and hit him/her with the shovel. When the person was on the floor, Gumi dropped the shovel and took the twins arms immediately running from the scene._

**[/\]**

Just when Gumi was about to close her eyes, she heard a knock on the door. The green haired female groaned and got out of bed walking downstairs.

She opened the door revealing Gakupo and Luka."Great…He brought _her_ along_._" She thought as she pouted a bit.

"You're late." Gumi stated bluntly as she narrowed her eyes.

"Sorry, Sorry, that I was late especially on your birthday. But, I promised Luka a date, today." Gakupo apologized as he glanced at the woman with a sweet smile.

"Oh! It's your birthday, Gummy bear?! Happy birthday!" Luka chirped as she hugged the green haired female.

"_Stop being so surprised. You already knew it was my birthday ,you dumb bitch." _ Gumi rolled her eyes as she pushed me away.

"First of all, Don't call me that. Second of all, I'm going to sleep." Gumi went upstairs to her room and curled up in her bed and closed her eyes.

**[/\]**

Gumi's eyes fluttered open. She yawned and scanned the room until her eyes laid on a certain blonde haired girl who was still sleeping. "I wonder where Len is." The green haired female wondered in her thoughts. But, she shrugged it off.

Gumi brushed her teeth and simply put on her uniform. She went downstairs and saw Len and Gakupo together making breakfast.

The green haired female bite her thumb nail nervously remembering that she had forgotten to tell Gakupo about the twins staying.

"Oh Gumi! Good morning!" The purple haired male greeted with a sweet smile but an awful aura surrounding him. "Let's talk in private." Gakupo grabbed Gumi by the arm to take her somewhere farther from the blonde haired male.

"Why did I find a boy sleeping in her bed last night?!" He whispered in angry tone. Gumi averted her eyes before she spoke.

"The girl and boy are singing android." She told him. She didn't want to tell Gakupo anything farther than that and about what happened last night.

"How did you afford the kind of money for that?!" Gakupo's eyebrow was lifted upwards and his other downwards.

"Uhhh…." Gumi laughed nervously before she spoken. "Oh! Look at the time! I should go to school! Bye, now!"

The greened haired female grabbed her bag and ran out the door. Gakupo was staring at her strangely knowing something was too suspicious.

**[/\]**

The whole day at school, Gumi was thinking of how to get a way around this whole situation without Gakupo getting mad at her.

She softly tapped her mechanical pencil as she thought long and hard. But, she just couldn't.

The green haired female gathered all her things and walked home.

**[/\]**

"I'm home." Gumi said as she took her shoes off. "Welcome home." Len replied as he smiled at her. "Where's Gakupo?" Gumi asked Len as she looked in the fridge for food.

"Oh. Gakupo-san went grocery shopping with Rin." Len replied. "No food ,then?" Gumi asked and pouted as she collapsed on the couch.

"Well, for a while." Len replied once again. Gumi didn't really talked to Len. This was actually first time. She only actually talked to Rin and that was it.

**[/\]**

"We're back home!" Rin chirped as she held the grocery bags high up and Gakupo beside her.

"Welcome home." Gumi replied to the perky blonde.

"Where's Len?" Gakupo asked her.

"Upstairs." Gumi replied as she continued flicking through channels. Rin called Len down to bake a cake together with her,Gumi,and Gakupo.

Len came down and everyone started to bake a cake. There were some ups and downs like Rin and Gumi adding something too much and struggling a , the turned out to be delicious.

Together everyone ate the cake and enjoyed by saying all these funny jokes. Rin almost chocked on her cake by laughing at her own joke.

But, it was fun. For the first, Gumi thought this whole situation with the twins will work out fine.

Just fine.


End file.
